1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of playing tennis.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tennis is a well known game which is played on a tennis court having a surface centrally divided by a vertical net. Each player has a racket and generally plays bare-legged, with men players typically wearing short pants and women players often wearing skirts or short pants.
During the game of tennis, players hit the ball over the net with the racket. One object of the game is to hit the ball over the net so that the ball lands in-bounds in the opponent's court, but at a location out of effective stroking reach of the opponent, whereby the opponent cannot successfully execute a stroke to return the ball in-bounds.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods of executing tennis strokes in difficult ball-return situations.